How Jasper Came To Be
by KatyLee
Summary: This is my story on how Jasper became a Cullen
1. A Stranger At My Door

_As you know I do not own any of the twilight characters they belong to the one and only Stephanie meyer. _

So there he was. Jasper Whitlock. That's just about all he'd managed to say from the time he stumbled upon our door to the time he was tucked up all warm in mine and Esmes bed. I don't know where he came from or why I pitied him so much, he just looked broken. All I know was that he had somehow gotten himself into a state, probably ran away from home, came across my house and banged on the door. I opened it and saw a young, blond rather skinny man standing there, panting, out of breath. His blond hair was stuck all over his face and his features dripping wet with rain. Must be a human I thought. I sniffed and caught a whiff of him. Yes definitely human.

"Hello. Are you OK? Who are you?" I questioned the poor man.

"Ja….Jas…Jasper. Jasper Whitlock" he wheezed, and with that his eyes rolled back in his head and he started to fall backwards. I quickly got behind him and caught him, I then simply lifted him up the stairs to my bedroom. I took of his soaking wet shoes and jacket and put him in my bed. 'Esme is going to kill me' I thought to myself. But I couldn't worry about that now. I was more concerned about the human being I had, who was passed out in my bed. I quickly gave him a once over, checking his pulse and what not to make sure he didn't actually have anything wrong with him. He didn't. But I did notice strange looking scars on his wrists and forearms. I didn't really think much of it anyway. I put the covers over him to keep him warm and crept out shutting the door behind me.

I had barely made it half way down the stairs when I heard my front door opening and Esme and the kids steaming in.

"Uh-Oh" said Alice almost immediately with a mischievous look on her face.

'Damn it!' I thought she must have seen my decision to take in Jasper.

"Who's Jasper?" Edward asked

'Damn it!' I thought again, I'd gotten so used to him reading my thoughts I thought I'd gotten past the stage where I'd have to hide things. I was never really one for secrets.

By this point they all had there Honey coloured eyes on me.

"oh boy" I said out loud.

I knew Alice and Edward already knew what happened as they was both eyeing up the staircase looking at my bedroom door. I gave them a pleading look begging them both not to say anything until I had explained it myself. They both nodded at me.

"Carlisle? What is it?" said my beautiful wife

"Yeah come on we're waiting!" Emmett added

"Ok ok…erm basically while you guys were shopping we kind of had a visitor"

"A visitor?" Rosalie interrogated me

"Yes. A young man named Jasper. He was very poorly, freezing cold in the rain, he looked so tired, so hungry. I felt I had to do something to help."

"What did you do?"

"Well actually before I had a chance to do anything he fainted."

"Aww you didn't eat him did you?" Emmett said pitifully

"No! no! no! I just you know…carried him…upstairs…put him in our bed…." I looked down at the floor.

"WHAT!" Esme screamed "You mean there's some strange, wet, HUMAN in my bed! What was you thinking!"

"I wasn't - im sorry, but if you saw the look on his face - I mean he looked so helpless, pathetic even"

"Pathetic?" came a voice from the staircase behind me

We all turned to look at him.

"Oh err im sorry. My name is Carlisle Cullen" I held out my hand for him. He took it revealing his bony forearms and again those strange looking scars.

"How did I get into your house? I mean I remember … nothing" he looked saddened

"You knocked on my door - you fainted. I'm a doctor." I assured him

"Ok. Listen im going to go now. Thanks for taking care of me." He very nearly smiled. "Its been a while since someone's been this nice to me"

"Oh you're very welcome." I stepped aside giving him access to the door. I could sense from all the angry faces in the room that they wanted him out.

"Goodbye." he took a step outside and shut the door.

There was this silence. I felt kind of guilty. I mean im a doctor. Vampire or human Im not supposed to just pick people up and let them walk out like that. He must of felt really awkward. I then felt angry at myself for handling the situation so poorly, I wish I could of helped him even more. I didn't even ask why he was out here. Anyway Edward must have picked up on my thoughts because the next thing that came out of his mouth, I did not expect.

---------------------------

_Please review guys, new chapter up soon!_


	2. Nowhere To Go

"He's lying" Edward spoke

"What?" everyone said in unison

"He's lying. He does remember why he got here. He ran away from his house."

Edward had a look on his face that I'd never seen on him before. If he could cry then I'd bet my bottom dollar he would be right now.

"I looked in his mind while he was here. I saw what happened. He's so lonely. Nowhere to go. Nobody to help him"

"What is it Edward?" I asked worriedly

"Its better we hear it from him. I mean I might have not seen it clear enough. I might be wrong. I think you should go after him."

Without thinking and without consulting the rest of my family I ran out of my door and sprinted at vampire speed down the road. Not very much time later I saw a figure sitting on the sidewalk. That was Jasper alright - I remembered the smell. I slowed myself down and walked up to him. I sat beside him.

"You ok kid?"

He turned and looked at me with his eyes. His eyes that were full of pain.

"Yeah" he unconvincingly grinned

He wasn't going to fool me.

"Why are you sitting here. You got nowhere to go?"

He thought for a minute then sighed

"No."

"Well you do now." I stood up.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on you heard. You can stay with us for a bit"

"Really? Why? I mean I might be a murderer or something -scratch that YOU might be a murderer or something." he looked concerned

I just laughed and told him it was his choice. He agreed. Though I think because he was desperate. Desperate for a break.

We walked back to the house which took considerably longer now that I was walking in human pace. But never mind. We were soon back in my house.

We decided we would leave it until the morning to ask him any questions. We (well I say we, Esme) decided that he would be sleeping in Emmett's room rather than ours, despite his protests and cries. I had to actually remind him that vampires don't sleep. He then had to remind me that he and Rosalie use that bed at night for their private time, but tough. That was Jaspers bed for tonight and - oh god. I seem to have some sort of connection with the Human. Edward snorted a laugh at this thought. I just gave him a glare and he turned away from me.


	3. Broken Glass

Morning soon came and we was all in the kitchen. Full up from our 'breakfast'. I say breakfast, we actually just stacked a load of plates and bowls in the sink to make it look as though we had eaten something. I decided not to tell him about the vampire thing yet, as I wasn't sure how he'd react. Probably not well I thought. I sent Alice out to the shop to buy some milk, cereal and orange juice incase Jasper wanted something when he got up.

"So have you came up with anymore bright ideas yet?" Esme snarled at me

"excuse me?"

"Well have you? I mean he cant stay here. What are you going to do with him?"

"Calm down honey. But before I decide anything I want to know more about him you know, who he is, where he came from. I mean you saw him I've never seen anyone so desperate before."

Esme just nodded. Probably because she agreed with me. Probably because Jasper was standing there in the doorway.

"Good morning Jasper. Would you like some breakfast?" Rosalie smiled being unusually nice.

"Erm no thanks im not really hungry"

"oh , how about a drink then?"

"Erm yeah thanks. That would be nice" Jasper smiled

He sat down at the table. You didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. He was waiting for the questions to start. Deep down I didn't think he really wanted to speak about anything. But here he was in some strangers house eating breakfast with them. He expected someone to say something soon, and he was right.

"Here you go I hope orange juice is ok" Rose said as she put a glass of orange in front of him.

"Yeah that's fine, thank you" he took a sip.

"You're welcome…oh and by the way who the hell are you?" she said still smiling

"ROSALIE!" I almost yelled at her

"Its ok, " Jasper said stopping me "I understand you might have some questions for me and the least I can do is answer them for you after all you have done for me"

"oh" I said

"Good me first" Rosalie plopped herself down on a chair

"Why did you run away from home?"

"Who said I ran away from home" he looked puzzled

Edward coughed loudly reminding Rose that humans do not have the ability to read minds and in Jaspers eyes the Cullens were human.

"Erm I err just … assumed is all," She uttered

"Oh well you're kind of right. I mean I did run away from home but not out of choice. See my mom is a single mother. Dad ran off when I was born."

We all felt sad for him already, I hated to see where this was going.

"So erm yeah there's not much to tell really we had an argument. She kicked me out. So I just ran. Ran here. Ran anywhere. Just to get away. If im honest I think she's been looking for an excuse to kick me out for years."

"Why did you knock on our door?" I asked him

" I don't know. I didn't know where I was going. I don't have any other family or erm friends. Im kind of on my own you see. Anyway so erm I was sick of running. I was knackered. The rain was pissing me off. I just wanted to see a friendly face. I just wanted …." He couldn't finish his sentence. He had tears streaming out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

"Im sorry" I said "Do you want to stop?"

He sniffed. "No its okay. Im just a bit erm, cranky. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Why did your mum kick you out then?"

"EMMETT please! Have some compassion" Esme scolded him

"Well erm basically she caught me doing something I shouldn't have"

All the faces in the room frowned a little. What could be so bad in this day and age that a boys own mother would kick him out.

"Well what was it then son?" asked Esme

"I thought you knew" he almost whispered

He then proceeded to roll up the sleeve of this top revealing again those strange looking scars. Everyone stopped and stared for a few seconds. Shocked.

"You mean you did this to yourself?" I asked him

"Yes"

He went on to tell us about the first time it happened. He said it was about a year ago, he'd had an awful day at school. He said no one in this world gave him a break. He said he didn't deserve to be treated this way. And anyway when he got back from school his mum would be there as usual. Drunk. A different guy would be there everyday taking advantage of her. He said the only person who he felt loved him in this world was his older sister Gemma. She had unfortunately died in a house fire not too long before and he still had difficulty getting over her death. He felt emotionless. Painless. He couldn't feel anything. He just wanted to feel again. So he said he went into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. He just wanted to feel again, he kept repeating. So he punched the mirror so hard the glass broke into a million pieces. His hand and wrist were drenched in blood. It was tingling all the way up his arm. He liked this feeling. So it became a dangerous but regular thing. Until one day he said he forgot to lock the door and his mom walked in on him. She called him an ungrateful waste of space who didn't deserve to live if he didn't want to. So she threw him on the street and he ended up here.


	4. Help

"Wow" Emmett announced "That's, well that's just awful"

"Yeah" Jasper gave him a doubtful smile

"May I see?" I asked him.

He nodded and I moved closer. As did everyone else for some reason. I think they were curious. They had never heard of a self harmer before. I on the other hand have dealt with them quite regularly at the hospital. But this poor kids case was one of the worst I had seen. I examined his arm with great care and saw some old scars and some fresher looking ones that still had dried blood on them. Probably what he was doing when his mom kicked him out.

"And she had no idea?" I asked him

" No. Well she says she didn't. Im pretty sure she did. It doesn't take a genius to work out if you suddenly see someone whos been unhappy their whole life with a few scratches on their arm. I mean I didn't expect her to buy the whole the cat scratched me story. Hell we don't even have a cat. But she's usually too drunk to notice anything these days."

There was a bit of a silence before he spoke again

"You'd think she'd care a bit more. Want to try to help me. Not kick me out on the street with nowhere to go" he started to cry again

"Aww don't cry Jasper" Alice put an arm around him "We will help you wont we guys?"

My family looked unsure but nodded in agreement all the same. I couldn't help but feel a bit proud at my kids. All agreeing to help a poor soul. Not just any soul. A human soul. A human soul covered in blood!

We decided that Jasper could stay here for a few days and I was going to find him a bed in hospital so he could have regular access to a physiatrist. After he had done his stay in hospital and was better then….well we hadn't figured that part out yet, but we would think of something. Anyway he had to stay here for a few days because there was no beds available at the moment. He also had no clothes to change into he was still in the damp clothes that he arrived here in. I offered to drive him home so he could pick up some things. He was thankful for the offer but did not want to see his mother at all. So I just simply said "Ok Why don't we go while she's at work?" and Jasper just nodded and flashed me the biggest smile. I've never seen him look so happy in the short few days ive known him. So anyway at around 3.00pm he revealed that his mom usually leaves for work around this time. So he and I jumped into the car and he directed me to his house. As we got closer and closer he looked a bit scared. He obviously didn't like the place where he grew up. I asked him if he was ok and he just told me that he had too many bad memories here. I told him that from now on things would be OK for him, and boy how wrong I was.


	5. My Son

We was driving down this very quiet road. There was no other car on the road other than ours. We stopped at the crossing to let a young woman and her baby cross safely. I was about to continue up the road when Jasper put his hand on mine and told me to stop.

"Listen," he said "before we go any further I just want to thank you"

"Oh you don't have to"

"Yes, yes I do. Never in my life could I have even dreamed about meeting someone who would care about me this much, well aside from my sister. I never thought id have to go through life without her but things change. I mean I've dealt with it up until now but just when things got too rough I come across you. And I don't know what it is but you and your family are like.. I don't know. You're amazing people, very different to everyone else I know. But anyway I just wanted to say thank you for everything you're doing for me. Especially since you barely know me and if I was in your shoes I can honestly say im not sure id do the same thing. I think that's why I appreciate this so much, not many people would be doing this right now." he then looked at his feet.

I sat there in silence. I've never met such a sweet, charming boy in my whole life. Who did his mother think she was treating him like dirt. Infact who did anyone who had given this boy a tough time think they was. I don't care how little ive known him for I know deep down that this boy wouldn't hurt a fly. I suddenly got very angry. Gosh humans could be so cruel. I was about to say something, tell Jasper that he wouldn't have to worry about going back to that place after this was over, and that after he came out of hospital he could come live with us, but I was cut off by an horrific screeching sound and then a loud thud.

I was thrown from my seat a little and landed on top of where Jasper should have been. But he wasn't there. I turned around to see what had happened. Another car had rammed into the back of us and sent Jasper flying out through the windscreen. 'Oh my god' I thought 'No, this cant be happening.' I opened the car door and ran to Jasper who was lying helplessly unconscious on the road. He had blood all over his face and the back of his head where he had landed very hard. His chest was still slowly moving up and down and I could hear the faintest of heartbeats. Before I did anything to him I quickly ran to the car who had crashed into us. But I heard nothing. No heart beat. Nothing but a man with his head on the steering wheel and a bottle of vodka on smashed on the dashboard. 'Damn humans' I thought. I couldn't understand why some people did this. Even when I was human I couldn't understand why people did this. Anyway no time for that now. I ran to Jasper who was now not breathing at all and his heart was even slower and fainter. We were miles from any hospital and no one was around to help. I knew what I had to do. There was only one thing for it. But could I do it? Could I damn him to this life for all eternity? But I had no time to think. All I knew was that I had a strange connection with this boy and he had one with me. So I did it. I leant in and sunk my teeth into his neck releasing the venom into his blood flow. I then did it again closer to his heart. I stopped and looked at him for a few minutes before I saw the first flinch of pain in his face. It was going to be a long three days for him, for all of us. And when he finally awoke I'd have a lot of explaining to do and he'd have a lot of learning to do. But he was one of us now. He was a Cullen. I took him in my arms and carried him home, knowing in my non-existent heart I had made the right decision.


	6. Transformation

**Hi everyone heres a new chapter for you! sorry it took so long had a bit of writers block but im back now!**

"Arghhhhhhh! OH MY GOD OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! KILL ME NOW PLEASE - please…kill me"

I heard Jaspers screams coming from mine and Esmes bedroom where I had left him. I couldn't bare to be in there. She was though, as far as she was concerned Jasper was her son. Alice was there too, holding his hand. She had taken a shine to him. The others popped In and out occasionally to offer their comfort, but nothing, nothing, could save him now - well to his understanding. It had only been fifteen or sixteen hours, he still had a long way to go.

'Pull yourself together, Carlisle!" I very nearly shouted at myself. To hell with it I knew I was gonna go in there sometime, might as well be now.

"god…god….please just take me" I heard Jasper crying and whimpering as I walked up the stairs and lingered outside the bedroom door. I prepared myself for the worse and swung the door open.

It suddenly went silent. Well to me it was anyway. I think Jasper had concluded that screaming wasn't going to help the situation and had resulted to just whimpering into a pillow while my dear wife wiped the sweaty hair out of his eyes. I could see his scarred arms and hands clawing at his stomach and his shoulders moving up and down as he cried.

"There there Jasper im here, we're all hear, I know you cant understand this right now but this will get better I promise" Alice said in her sweet voice.

This evidently didn't help as Jasper let out a blood curling shout.

"STOP IT PLEASE!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE…IM BURNING..PUT IT OUT MAKE IT STOP!!" fresh tears poured out of his eyes.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at him properly. He looked like death. He still had dried blood that matted to his hair and face. He was writhing around on our for show bed in agony - his hands still clawing at his stomach and chest. The gash on his head had obviously been deeper than I thought because it was still leaking down his face. Although he was doing a good job of cleaning it with the amount of sweat and tears also leaking from his face.

I suddenly wondered if I had made a mistake. Was I right to damn him to our way of life? He was just a boy - I know Edward and Emmett were also boys but there were very different situations. Edwards change for starters had been out of sheer selfishness. My desire to have someone else who knew what I was going through and how it felt and eventually hopefully a friend. I gained a son from that and I have never regretted it and same goes for my wife Esme. Emmetts change was for my beautiful daughter. She was determined not to let this man die which he most certainly would have had it not been for me. I never regretted that decision that resulted in a husband for my reluctant vampire daughter, and I could see that Emmett brought a ray of sunshine into the life that she despised so much. Alice had found me out of her own accord which was in the same way an added blessing to our family.

I felt different with Jasper. One look at his face and I felt I regretted it. Did I really? I mean I felt close to him I thank the lord that he ended up at my door. Vampire family or not I honestly cared for him. But not for one minute did I think of changing him. I know it looked bad on the road out there but times have changed since the others, they can heal people now from amazing injuries. Should I have given him another chance at human life?

"Carlisle.." an angels voice interrupted my thoughts. Esme my queen.

"huh?"

"Come here and talk to him - or at least sit with him."

I was at his side in a second and placed a cold hand upon his head hoping in some way that it may cool the burning. I was kidding myself though of course it wouldn't help, not in the slightest. He still screamed. His eyes squinted as if he was concentrating, he turned his gaze upon me.

"Carlisle…" was all he said before his eyes closed and the screaming stopped.

"Hes out for now" Alice noted to herself and cleared out of the room. Esme left too, but I stayed. I did this to him and I wasn't going to leave him in his time of need, conscious or not.

The silence didn't last long.

He awoke shaking and screaming,

He screamed all night.

And all day.

And all night again.

This continued until the third day. When he eventually closed his eyes again in some kind of pretend sleep. The last he would ever have. His heartbeat was slowing. Then it came to a stop. The venom had spread to his heart the most painful part I think if I recall correctly. And I did.

He didn't scream at first he moaned and groaned through gritted teeth and I thanked god that maybe it might be over for him, but his head suddenly jolted and the last of his ear splitting screams filled the house. The rest of my family was by our sides in an instant. They knew it was coming to an end. He screamed again - more loudly this time as the truest part of the pain took over. I would never forget that sound. Then suddenly it stopped. The silence I had been praying for took place. Silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it please review!!

more updates soon x


	7. Jasper Cullen

"Its over." Rosalie broke the silence.

On cue Jaspers eyes snapped open. They were a deep red.

"Am I dead?" he looked confused

"Yes!" Emmett said proudly, before any of us could butt in.

"What?" Clearly not the answer Jasper was looking for. "Oh my god I cant believe it-- what happened why are you guys here!! It was me wasn't it! I killed myself and I took you guys with me - oh my god im a murderer, what did I do? Burn the house down? Shoot you all oh my god that's why im in hell, that's why im burning!!"

"Nonono!" I shushed him "Emmett get out"

"but!"

"NOW!" I ordered him, no more jokes from him at this moment would be helpful.

Jasper looked up at me totally confused.

"Now Jasper I want you to listen to me carefully, im going to explain to you what has happened"

I sat down on the bed beside him

"See Emmett was half right, you are technically dead -"

"OH MY GOD! I knew it im a lost soul right? Damned for all eternity to walk the earth, you must be god? Or the devil? Huh so I did kill myself that night when my mother found me cut -"

"Now now let me finish" I chucked though he was clearly not amused.

"You are technically dead because you're heart is not beating - but you are here - you are part of the undead." I explained

"Come again?"

This is going to take a while I thought to myself.

"Now don't freak out, but have you ever heard of vampires?"

"Yeah….wait….come on you're not honestly telling me I got attacked by a vampire are you?"

I laughed again.

"Nope you certainly did not, but we are."

"you are what?"

"Vampires, and now so are you"

"Yeah sure pal."

"Jasper please, just listen. We had an accident on the way to your house remember? And you were very badly hurt. It was the only way to save you" At least that's what I had convinced myself.

"Tell me jasper what was the last thing you remember before all the ….. Burning?"

"Just you. You leant over me and said everything will be OK. Then instantly I was in this bed. And you leant in and whispered something In my ear and then you….."

A look of shock appeared on his face.

"and then I?"

"Bit me."

He suddenly froze.

"Look its okay now its not as bad as it seems."

"YOU BIT ME! YOU ASSHOLE YOU BIT ME!!!"

This reaction took me by surprise.

"YOU BIT ME!! ID RATHER BE DEAD THEN BECOME IMMORTAL LIKE THIS!! I WANTED TO DIE YOU KNEW THAT YOU KNEW I HATED THIS WORLD AND EVERYTHING THAT CAME WITH IT!! I DON'T WANT THIS I WANT MY SISTER!! I WANT ….. My sister."

He fell to the floor in a heap of dry sobs. I stood there frozen knowing he hated me. For the first time ever I was sure I regretted doing this to someone. I then got angry as I realised what he'd said.

"You wanted to die!" I accused him

"DUH!" he pointed to his wrists "WHAT DID YOU THINK!"

"But you said you was going to stay with us that you was going to seek help at my hospital, we was on our way to get your stuff! I offered you a home, was you just going to throw that all back in my face and kill yourself anyway! After I pitied you! After I took you in!!" My voice raised an octave or two. This was not how I imagined this day would go. "I cared about you Jasper"

"WHY! WHATS SO SPECIAL ABOUT ME??"

I didn't know what to say, in all honestly there was nothing actually special about him accept for the fact that I was drawn to this boy.

"Listen" he lowered his own voice. "Im sorry im in shock, I didn't mean to call you an asshole, well actually I did but the point is theres nothing we can about this now…..is there?"

He looked at me with wide eyes, and I shook my head instantly not wanting to waste time filling his head with false hope.

"Well then theres nothing we can do." He slumped back against the wall now with his knees up.

"OH MY GOD!" he shouted after a moment of silence.

"what?" I was suddenly concerned

"Why am I still burning! In my throat - I thought it was over"

"It means you're thirsty you need to hunt."

"Hunt? You mean like drink someones blood?"

Ah I had never got around to explaining.

"Some. But us Cullens, we hunt animals. Its not the same but we survive. We didn't choose this way of life either you know!" Some of the rare anger I felt came back for a slight moment.

"Oh" he said

"But Im no preacher if you want human blood you can leave whenever you feel." That came out wrong, it sounded like a threat; Live like us or you're on your own!

"No I mean…"

"No I get it" Jasper smiled interrupting me rephrasing the situation.

"And if you can forgive me for the way I acted I'd like to stay…or do you not want me?"

"Don't me stupid!" a new voice entered the room. Esme again.

"Of course you can stay you are most welcome anytime!" She threw her arms around him and he looked at me surprised. I nodded and smiled in agreement.

"I think its time you hunted." I told him.

Nearly a day had passed and I was sitting in the living room awaiting the return of my children who had taken Jasper for his first hunting trip. A few more hours passed before I heard the opening of my front door and they all appeared to where I was.

"Oh my god!" Jasper exclaimed

"Good?"

"Good? That was AWESOME! Do you know how fast we can run did you see that!" He darted around the living room three times in a space no longer than 2 seconds.

"Glad you enjoyed - was the hunting okay?"

He looked a bit unsure at first but then said "Yeah, I kind of didn't know what I was doing at first but I dunno something just happened and before I knew what I was doing I had my teeth in a deers neck."

"Yeah well we would have been quicker if it wasn't for Emmett showing off" Rosalie nudged her husband in the side. "He had to show Jasper that he could take down the biggest bear we could find"

"And I DID!!" he added proudly

I sighed and turned my attention back to Jasper he wasn't looking so sure of himself.

"Well actually we would have been a lot quicker if I wasn't such an idiot" He said

"What do you mean?"

"Ask them" he told me

I looked at Edward for answers

"Well on our way down we smelled humans passing us and Jasper went for them, it took all four of us to hold him back!"

"oh" I sighed I was expecting that to happen, I was actually shocked that he hadn't killed someone on his first outing.

"Don't worry about it Jazz" Emmett named him, "It happens to all of us, its just instinct bro!"

"Bro?" Jasper looked more confused

"Err yeah" Emmett looked at him as if he was stupid. I had to cut in.

"What he means is, you're a part of this family now, im sure you've figured out that you cannot go back to your mother now."

"Yeah I know."

"Well then you're a Cullen!"

He looked unsure again.

"I mean you can keep Whitlock, but for show we say that Esme and I are married which we are anyway and that Edward, Emmett, Rose and Alice are our adopted sons and daughters. Even though we could pass as being blood related we look way to young to have teenage children." I chuckled. This took him by surprise.

"Say, just out of curiosity how old are you?" he asked me

"368 I told him honestly

His mouth dropped to the floor.

"No way!" He laughed and slammed this fist down on to the floor where he was sitting and left an un human dent. "NO WAY!" he laughed again. "Sorry im not used to this strength" he told me.

"Haha no worries!" I was glad he was happier

"So how old are the rest of you?"

"3489" Emmett told him

"Emmett get out"

"but"

"NOW!" I told him again. Emmett was loving this.

Jasper just laughed. "Nono its okay stay! so he's the joker of the family I presume?"

"Yeah you called call him that - I call him an idiot" Rosalie joked and nudged Emmett again.

"Hey!" he pretended to be upset

"Sorry baby" she laughed a kissed him full on the lips. Jasper had that shocked look on his face.

I sighed.

"They're married" I assured him

"But their brother and sis- oh yeah right." he remembered

We all laughed again. As much as I disapproved of Emmetts jokes it was kind of funny.

"We don't." Edward said

We all looked at him confused

"Don't what son?"

"Sleep, that's what Jasper was thinking." Oh I see he wanted to show off as well.

"You can read minds? You don't sleep!"

"Yes and no" I answered him in the correct order "See Edward has a special gift he can read minds and so does Alice here she can see the future"

"You don't sleep" he said again as if he ignored what id just said to him

"Nope we don't need it, its physically impossible for us…you did hear what I just said about Edward and Alice though right?"

"Erm yeah" he said somehow as if he didn't quite believe it.

"So Jasper Cullen, I like it." he told us and we all smiled. Esme squealed at hearing this and threw her arms around him again in a way that would probably break the neck of a human.

"Jasper Cullen" She whispered in his ear.

--------------------------------------

Tell me what you think people! x


	8. Shit Happens

A week had passed and Jasper had quickly started to adapt to our way of life. He still couldn't be trusted out on his own. And he still had to be kept held back when the mailman arrived but other than that there wasn't much that he couldn't do. We in the nicest way possible kicked him out of our room and got the boys to fix up the spare room we had that was just filled with books we'd collected over the years. We moved them into the attic and painted Jaspers new room a dark blue and put down a new creamy coloured carpet that complimented the creamy coloured furniture we had gotten him. We even picked him a blue bed spread for the bed that he would never use. He didn't have any belongings with him as we had never actually made it to his house. That was temporarily sorted with a quick trip out to the mall with who else but Alice! They came into the house giggling and laughing they had become great friends. While he went upstairs to load his new wardrobe I asked Alice what was so funny she said that she was laughing because of Jaspers description of vampires before he gained a truer knowledge, it was the usual; sleeping in coffins, scared of garlic and crucifixes, killed by a stake through the heart. It made me laugh too. Then her face turned serious, something was bothering her.

"Whats the matter Al?"

She sighed, "Nothing, I don't think I should say"

"Alice I don't want to have to play the dad card but -"

"Okay Okay"

She went on to tell me, about the days events and it sparked off a memory in my head. Jasper dry heaving, dry crying, screaming at me, those words that haunted me…."I want my sister.."

**Alices P.O.V (from earlier that day)**

Jasper and I had just wrapped up a grand days shopping were driving back to the house.

"……..so you see that's why black does not go with every colour!" I finished my fashion lecture. He didn't say anything.

"Jasper?…….yohoo earth to Jasper!"

"..huh what? Sorry!"

"Whats wrong something bothering you, you seem kind of distracted?"

"Huh well I guess if I don't say Edward would just tell you anyway - I see the way he reads me all the time, its kind of annoying."

"He just being Edward when I first came to the family he wouldn't leave my mind alone for months, don't worry he'll loosen up. So im sorry please continue…"

"Well I was just thinking about stuff." His usual smirk turned downwards into a sad frown.

"I know it's a lot to take in Jasper."

"I know and im starting to come to terms with what I am - its just what I cant do. I miss her Alice."

"You're mother? But why she kicked you out? She was a drunk!"

"No. my sister, Gemma. My Gem-Gem. That's what I used to call her when I was younger" he started to look choked up.

"You really loved her didn't you?"

He just nodded.

"She was basically my mother" he smiled "She was 10 years older than me. We had different fathers but that never mattered. When I was about little she used to take me to the shop for ice creams and sneak me chocolate bars when I was feeling down!"

I smiled and listened truly interested.

"She was the one who read me my bedtime stories and kissed me goodnight, my mother never would. She couldn't care less about me to be honest. It was my Gem who took care of me. She never argued with me just always tried to do the best for me you know. Even when she saw what id done to myself she never judged she just held me and told me she was there for me." he stopped to take a breath.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He sighed

"Why did you do that to yourself?"

"I dunno. I guess its because im a selfish bastard. I mean I knew I had people there who cared for me, my sister even the odd friend. But I felt empty im sure ive told you before you know that first day I came"

"I know im sorry its just hard to understand - in my day things like that were not publicised its just a bit peculiar. Cant see the appeal to be honest." I said. Oops hope he didn't find that offensive. He just laughed.

"Yeah well if I knew this was how things would pan out I wouldn't have bothered. I would have just killed myself there and then. I cant say I like this at all." he went back to being moody. He seemed so happy talking about Gemma so I asked him about her again.

"So tell me more about you're sister she sounds like a blast."

"Yeah she was. She was always there for me until one day she just wasn't. Married you see. Some guy called Gary. They had a daughter Lily. Uncle Jay she called me!"

I had no idea.

"But when my sister moved out it was just me and my mother and that was just ….just…crap!" I giggled a little as his description and the anger in his voice as he said it.

"I used to visit most days but after she had Lily I became kind of a burden although she and Gary would never admit it, I knew. I understood though new baby, new life, they needed time to adjust. So I limited to visits to once a week, usually a Saturday when the days just seemed to drag when I didn't have school."

I just kept nodding at his story.

"This went on right for years, right until the end. She always used to make us chocolate milkshakes when I came round! Even though I was perfectly capable of making my own and I actually thought I was too old for it, she loved to baby me and she never grew out of the habit. I think that's why she was such a good mother. Lots of practice on me!"

"She really loved you too didn't she"

"Yeah…..I also used to baby sit when she and Gary went out. I pretended to complain but I secretly loved it! I would give anything to be able to…." he went quiet

"You okay?"

"No."

"What happened to her Jasper?" I said after a moment of reflective quiet

"Erm a house fire, she left the stove on one night. Erm Gary got trapped by falling debris and died in the house. But Gem was a fighter she grabbed Lily in a blanket and made it out. But she inhaled a lot of smoke. I rushed to the hospital but I never made it in time. She died before I could even say goodbye. And I knew what she would have said to me. 'Look after my baby.' and I tried I swear I tried. But the social services took one look at me and my mom and said no. My mum was a drunk the house was a tip, I couldn't afford a place of my own so I had to give her up. Shes in the childrens home now, and im not even allowed to see her……………..I thought that at least once I was dead I could be with my sister and Gary again, now that's never going to happen."

He turned his head from me and stared out of the window.

"And now I cant even go back home to get the few things I had that made me, me. You know pictures and books and CD's. And don't laugh but this blanket my sister used to tuck me up with. I've had it all these years, I planned on giving It to Lily but ….. You know shit happens." he went totally quiet on me again.

"Jasper.."

"No its okay im being a big drama queen, you've all probably lost family, you must know how it feels."

The house suddenly came into view and I pulled up outside in my usual space. I dunno what came over me but in my next move I put my hand onto his and it turned his head.

"Listen, its okay to be upset. You're new to this. I just want you to know im here for you okay? If ever you need to talk again like today, you can count on me." I smiled and moved my free hand up to his face to wipe away an invisible tear.

"Thank you…" he whispered and we stared at each other for a while before he cleared his throat. An obvious attempt to break the silence.

We both turned and opened our car doors to step out. He was by my side instantly. Very nearly startled me.

"Sorry I just LOVE the speed!" he laughed "I didn't know you could do this!"

"Why what did you think? We slept in coffins and are allergic to garlic?"

"Yes." he told me

We both started giggling on our way inside the house before we broke apart and he went to put his new carefully selected outfits into his wardrobe.

**Back to Carlisle P.O.V**

"That's when I started speaking to you Carlisle!" She told me.

"Oh" was all my pathetic self could say.

"Ohh that's a great idea!!" She squealed

"EH?"

"Don't worry, you'll get it soon!"

Damn my childrens special gifts, I had no idea what they was talking about half the time!

I then suddenly got a brilliant idea…..


	9. Emotion

Jasper had gone out with Emmett and a reluctant Edward to the big game this afternoon for a bit of fun and to help him learn to control himself in public. He was becoming very bored inside the house whilst the others were at school. But it would be a while before he could go out on his own with such an amount of people. We thought going to the game with the other boys would give him a bit of practice and distract him for a while, whilst I put my plan into action!

I couldn't not be touched by the story Alice had told me about Jaspers life before he tried to give up, and I know he wasn't completely happy. So with the help of my girls we were going to go to his house and bring back all his memories and treasures for him. Hopefully that would cheer him up.

I drove my wife and my two daughters down to where Jasper had told me he lived. I drove down the road where the accident had happened. It all came flooding back to me. How I had Jasper sitting next to me where my wife is now, he was thanking me for all that id done for him, and all that I was going to do for him. Or was he trying to say goodbye to me? I shuddered at the thought. Esme sensed my stirring and put a comforting hand on mine.

"Don't worry about it Carlisle, whats done is done." She smiled at me

I couldn't say anything, I just smiled back as we approached his house. We climbed out and walked up to it. The plan was that I was going to put on my best doctor voice and tell his mother that her son had died. Whilst I was distracting her Alice, Rosalie and Esme were to sneak round the back and get his stuff as quick as possible. I had decided this because, irresponsible drunk or not, she was still his mother and whether or not she even cared she had a right to know what happened to her son. I stepped up to the dirty white, hadn't-been-washed-in-years front door and knocked. Then I knocked again. There was no answer. Strange, I thought to myself. Then the door swung open, but it was Alice.

"Shes not here" She shrugged.

Oh well. I tried. I suppose her not being here gave us more time anyway to get as much as we could. Alice showed me up to what had to be his bedroom. It was strange. From what I could gather the rest of the house hadn't been seen to in a long time, but Jasper obviously tried to take care of his room as much as he could. It was filled with all his stuff that I knew he would want to see again, so we got to work. The girls had brought several bags to pack all his stuff. Rosalie started packing his clothes and shoes, while Alice and Esme started on his books and CDs. I started to look for sentimental things that he wouldn't want to go to waste.

I searched around his room looking in and out of his draws. A few of them were empty, some filled with old school papers and work which he wouldn't be needing.

"Hey hey look what I found!" I heard Rosalie call out "His boxer shorts! With little duckies on them!" she burst out laughing along with Alice.

"Rose grow up please." I sighed.

She growled at me at went back to work.

"Less of the attitude please."

I searched around more and packed as I went. I packed his things that he had left when he ran from here in such a hurry like his phone and his laptop. On his wall he had a large amount of photos of what I presumed was his family. One photo in particular caught my eye, a young blond girl cradling a baby which just had to be Jasper. He was wrapped in a white blanket with a little blue hat on, he couldn't have been more than a few days old. I could just see the love that Gemma had in her eyes for him. Before I started to get emotional I quickly but carefully pulled down the photos and tucked them away in the bag I was packing. The room was pretty much empty now. We conveyed in the middle of the room. Taking one last look incase we had forgotten anything.

"Whats that?" Esme pointed at a black box that was hiding underneath his bed.

She pulled it out and all four of us sat on the bed staring at it.

"Do you think he would want this?" She asked

"Open it and see what it is" Alice told her, Esme looked at me for approval.

I honestly didn't know. He obviously kept it for something. Something private, I mean you don't hide things in boxes for no reason. I didn't feel comfortable with this. But curiosity got the better of me, and I nodded.

She slowly opened the black box. The first thing I saw on the top was what appeared to be a creamy white sheet. But as Alice picked it up off the top to see if anything lurked beneath it unravelled into the shape of a baby blanket. It has little brown bears in each corner, and in the middle the word Jasper was sewn beautifully in light blue letters. I recognized this as the blanket from the photo.

"it's the blanket from the story!" Alice said to me. Excited that we could savour his most prized possession for him. I smiled back and looked in the box to examine the rest of the stuff that was in there. There was another blanket underneath his, almost identical accept the word in the middle was pink, and instead of saying Jasper it said Lily. Rosalie looked confused.

"His neice." I informed her. "Ill tell you later."

Underneath the blanket was a few more photos. There was some of his sister, his neice and his sisters husband. There was a scan of a baby. Then there was one of him with another woman - well young lady actually, they had there arms around each other and were smiling a huge toothy grin. Probably one of his friends. There was a little teddy bear, and something wrapped in tissue. Rosalie took it upon herself to open it and was stunned at what she saw. It was a positive pregnancy test. I then realised something, and I snatched it out of her hand threw the stuff back in and shut the box.

"What was that for!"

"We shouldn't be looking at his stuff, this is obviously not just his private memories but his sisters. I think we should just pack the box and leave."

"You're right" Esme agreed and bent down to gather some of the bags, when something shiny caught her eye.

"Hmm whats this" I heard her say to herself and she pulled out the shiny thing. There was a silence in the room as we all realised what she'd found.

"Leave that. That's a part of his past that he doesn't need to be reminded of." I told her, and she threw the razor blade back on the ground. We all picked up a few bags each and climbed back out of the window. We loaded the car and set off home, where we still had a bit of work to do.

When we got home I saw that it was four o'clock, the boys would be back in about an hour so we to work quickly. We emptied everything out onto the floor and started to sort and organize his stuff for him. Esme put his clothes and shoes away - we now knew better than to let Rosalie look at his underwear - while she put his books and CDs onto the shelves that Emmett had put up for him.

I put his photos back on the wall above his bed, where they was in his old room and tried to put his other stuff back in roughly the same position it had been in his room back home. Including putting the black box under his bed. When we were finished we looked around and all sighed in a satisfied manner.

"We did good honey" Emse kissed my neck

She was right. It looked more like a bedroom now. It looked as though this room had been inhabited for years. I just hope Jasper didn't mind us ransacking his old house.

Alice looked and smiled at the rest of us.

"What?" I asked her.

"You'll see soon" she giggled.

We was all sat in the living room when the boys reappeared.

"Got a surprise for you Jazz hands!" Emmett said with actions. This stopped him and Edwards laughter instantly.

"Don't ever call me that." Jasper was tiring of Emmetts nicknames for him.

"Come on you two" I said "don't start a fight now, hes right Jasper we do have a surprise for you, come upstairs. Its in your room"

We all followed him up the stairs and he hesitated before he opened the door. He gasped when he saw it. We all stood in the hallway outside and ushered him inside.

"Oh my ….god. You got my stuff, YOU GOT ALL MY STUFF!! Hahaha oh wow thank you so much!"

We all kept smiling.

"Yes you got my laptop! And my and my books and my photos! And my box!!!" He scrammed underneath his bed and pulled it out and opened it right in front of us, he pulled out his blanket and inhaled the scent. He fell back on the bed and started sobbing into it.

"Whats wrong? Are you not happy?" I asked him

"Yes I am, I just thought id never see this stuff again…I love you guys!" he started dry sobbing more

I was on my way to comfort him when all of a sudden Emmett collapsed onto his knees also dry sobbing.

"Whats wrong with you!" I asked shocked

"Its just …soo…so…beautiful…" he choked the words out. Weird. Then they started dropping like flies. First Alice started going hysterical, then Edward, then Esme and Rosalie crashed into a bear hug crying into each others shoulders and then I suddenly become overpowered with emotion and joined them. There we were all dry sobbing together - something was very wrong.

"Whats ha…ha…happening" Edward asked still crying

"I don't..kn..kn..know" I answered.

Then all of a sudden Jasper sat up and composed himself and we all suddenly felt very calm.

"What the hell?" Jasper said

"Jasper what did you just do to us!" Emmett asked him shocked

"Nothing I swear!"

"Yes you did, I was fine until you started crying!"

"OH MY GOD HE HAS A GIFT!" Esme squealed "Don't you see that's why Edward was laughing with him downstairs. Emmett wasn't affected because he went to park the car. Carlisle I think he's some kind of empath!"

"Excuse me" Jasper said

"It means you can control peoples emotions."

"Ohh…"

We all suddenly felt very shocked.

"OH MY GOD!" Emmett screamed

"what?"

"I DUNNO!"

"Jasper I know you cant exactly control yourself very well but could you try to calm down, Emmetts going senile."

I suddenly realised while Alice was giggling to herself earlier.

-----------------------------

Reviews please! More soon lovlies xx


	10. Jasper and Alice sitting a tree

Sorry its been a while, hope you like this!

Since the bedroom incident and Jasper had progressed extremely well for a newborn. He was controlling his special talent almost perfectly, though there had been a few incidents where the boys had thought they'd all been in love but I kind of figured that was no accident. His restraint for human blood had gotten better, but it was far from perfect. We still would rather be with him when he goes out but Esme reminded me that we would have to start to trust him. There had been quite a few slip ups so far but I was to be expected. Sometimes if he was going to attack someone Alice or Edward would get their first and we were there to restrain him before he even knew what was happening. It wasn't nice watching him struggle and gasp for the human blood, but it always made him feel so terrible afterwards. He got on with the others really well. Emmett and Edward had introduced him into their world of gambling and he had now gotten in on the fun and Alice liked to think of him as her Ken doll. I was so proud of my children, they were so welcoming, it was almost as if Jasper had been here for years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been exactly one year since the day that Jasper had stopped screaming and, if you will, crossed over to the dark side. We didn't usually celebrate our vampire birthdays but since it was his first and Alice was dying for something to do he gave in and let her organize a party. It wasn't really a party because it was just us there, but it was still a celebration.

"Come on Jazz keep them eyes closed!" Alice squealed from her position on Jaspers back covering his eyes.

"Oh please Alice, tell me you didn't decorate!"

"Jasper. Have you just met me? Of course I did!" she said as she removed her hand.

The room had been filled with red and black balloons, keeping the vampire theme I guess. There was red and specially made black roses everywhere too. There was black and white "Happy Birthday" banners hanging from the ceiling and fake oversized cobwebs there too.

"It's a bit gothic isn't it?" Jasper looked kinda scared

"Ah I knew you'd love it!" Alice ran up and kissed him on his cheek. I could have sworn he went red.

"Yeah its err great thanks Al…..I think."

"Presents!!" Esme squealed just as excited as Alice. She couldn't wait to see his face when he saw what we had bought him.

"Oh you didn't need to…"

Esme just shushed him and shoved her present into his face.

"Us first!" Esme pulled me toward her.

Esme handed him the present we had gotten for him together. He plopped the little square shaped box

in his hand. He opened it and took out the key that was inside.

"Erm I already have a key to the house" he said

I laughed and told him it was for the new tinted black Mercedes we had gotten him. We decided he shouldn't have to stay indoors just because his lack of control, so this way he could travel safely outside.

"Oh" was all he could say when he peered outside to look at it after Emmett had ran and pulled the cover off it.

"You like it?" I asked him eagerly knowing the answer already

"I love it! Thank you so much!" He ran and hugged me and gave Esme a smacker right on her lips. I know he didn't mean to but he was very excited about the car. Emmett seeing this of course rolled on the floor laughing his head off. Rosalie was kicking him to get him to shut up but it was pointless. Jasper then worked his magic to calm him down. He just got up and sat on the sofa like nothing had happened. He unnecessarily cleared his throat.

"Continue." he murmured.

Jasper took the coffee table sized box that Alice had got him and unwrapped it slowly, as if he already knew what lurked beneath. Under the wrapping was just a plain old removals box. He then opened that box and what else but his whole new winter wardrobe was contained within.

"Thanks Alice" he said getting up to give her a hug

"Whatever" she snapped pushing him away

"Whatever? Whats wrong?"

"You don't have to act like you like it you know."

"Act? Alice honestly I love it."

"You could have fooled me, you look so miserable, you're making me feel miserable!"

"Sorry, I guess I still haven't got full control yet."

Alice just rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor mumbling something about any old excuse.

"NEXT!" Esme yelled still wanting the festivities to continue.

"Our turn." Rosalie and Emmett said together They too had got him a joined present.

"This was Emmetts idea" she smiled lovingly at her husband. Jasper opened the box and his eyes opened wide.

"OH WOW!" he exclaimed "Guitar Hero! This is great, Thanks Emmett"

"Knew you'd like it bro" Emmett said "Imma kick your ass at that later"

"If you think so" he laughed "Thanks rose" he kissed her cheek .

"Your turn eddie!" Emmett said

Edward just growled and handed Jasper the flat rectangular shaped present. Jasper unwrapped it and his face turned to shock. He held up the gift. Edward had bought him a huge blow up of the photo of him as a baby with his sister holding him. It was sitting in a beautiful cream antique frame.

"Oh no, I didn't upset you did I?" Edward asked feeling the tension in the room coming from Jasper no doubt.

"No..no you didn't." he stared at hit for a quick silent moment before he smiled again

"Thanks Edward" he smiled giving him a man hug. "I love it"

"Okay you done? Good Im off" Alice rushed off in a hurry.

"Where are you going!" Jasper called after her.

"Away from here!" she growled and stormed up to her room. Jasper ran off after her - we could hear their every movement though we knew it was rude to listen, sometimes there was no helping that. Guess that was one of the bad things about having such a big vampire family. But what with Edward and Alices gifts it was pointless keeping secrets.

"Alice?" he called through her door.

"Go away Jazz"

"Why don't you come downstairs to the party? You must have spent so long planning it."

"Oh you noticed did you!" she snapped. I heard her door open and his footsteps walking inside.

"Okay what is your problem Alice!"

"My problem! Whats your problem!!"

"I don't have a problem what are you talking about"

"OOh Esme thanks for the car I love you mwah mwah mwah!!" Alice imitated his voice

"Are you insane Alice!"

"Are you? She's married you know to your father!"

"Are you insane!" Jasper repeated "You think im in love with Esme!"

Alice didn't have an answer.

Switch to Alice P.O.V

He made me so mad sometimes. With or without his talent!

"No. Of course not" I said as calm as I could.

"Then what are you saying?"

"I just feel a bit under appreciated you know. Im sorry I didn't get you a big present like Esme or a fun thing like Rose and Emmett but the least you could do was pretend to like it"

"Alice we been through this I love all the clothes you get me! You know that. I just kind of had a feeling that's what you were going to get me, you know I cant do a surprise face!" He laughed and then showed me his surprise face. He was right he couldn't do it.

I laughed. A bit too much. I coughed and composed myself

"And." He continued "The party, the decorations its great Alice." he moved to sit next to me.

"Jazz its okay. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. You feel under appreciated. So Im appreciating you."

I smiled and he took my hand.

"I love the presents, I love the party, I love the freaky cobwebs Alice! I love the way you go over the top all the time and I know its because you care."

This was not how I expected this conversation to go. But I liked it.

"I love that you care so much Alice. I love that your hyper, I love that you're passionate about things, I love -"

That was it I couldn't let him finish. I threw myself at him and crushed my mouth onto his. He was surprised at first but soon got into it. It wasn't a brotherly kiss, it wasn't a friend kiss. This was pure passion. I could feel it coming from him. It was electrifying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review please!!

Love Katy xx


End file.
